


Wherever You Are

by kitty_yongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Taeyong being creative as fuck, M/M, with a hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_yongie/pseuds/kitty_yongie
Summary: Sometimes he catches himself being so mesmerized by his boyfriend that he forgets everything but him around him. Now is clearly one of these moments. Even from this distance, his eyes take in every detail of the other’s body, his thin but broad shoulders and the oh so delicate and busy hands that are currently sketching a new masterpiece.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Wherever You Are

Taeyong faintly moans as his heartbeat slows down to a normal speed and closes his eyes. Above him, he can feel his partner lowering his body and an equally naked and sweaty chest meets his.

The sheets underneath him are messy and slightly damp but he really doesn't want to get up. He is tired and being so close to his boyfriend after weeks of being busy is simply perfect and comfortable.

Both mens’ breathing finally slow down and with a sigh, Jaehyun shoves his head into the older’s collarbone that’s littered with faint red marks. His hands search for the other’s and they lazily intertwine their fingers. Jaehyun notes with a smile that the ring he gifted Taeyong is still sitting prettily on his ring finger.

“As it should be.” He sleepily mumbles.

“Hm?”

“Nothin’. Just thinking out loud. My brain is a mess right now.”

Taeyong chuckles and begins to card his fingers through the younger’s hair.

“So I blew your mind, is that what you’re saying?”

“Damn right, sex with you is always mind blowing.”

“Even lazy sex?”

“Yes, even lazy sex.”

The older snorts and slightly slaps his boyfriend’s head but hums in agreement. “It is with you too.”

A few minutes pass and Jaehyun starts to get sleepy due to the warmth and close proximity to his boyfriend so he shifts even closer.

“Hyunnie stop, you’re squishing me. And we’re filthy and my skin feels disgusting, get up.”

Taeyong groans when the other shakes his head. He slowly opens his eyes and blinks slowly to adjust to the lightning in the room.

“Love please.”

With a sigh Jaehyun eventually rolls over and gets up to retrieve his sweatpants from the floor. He shuffles through the room while stretching his tired arms over his head. Jaehyun grins as he can feel the others heavy gaze on his exposed back muscles.

“Still haven't gotten enough?”

He teases and wiggles his eyebrows as he throws a towel at the other man.

“Can’t I innocently admire my boyfriend’s back now?”

“Please, nothing about the past hour was innocent Hyung. I’m going to take a shower now and you should too, you need it. Care to join me?”

Taeyong giggles as he shakes his head in amusement. “Now this is my cue to ask if you still haven't gotten enough.” He snorts but grabs his boyfriend’s hand. “After all, who am I to deny you, right?” And with a cheeky grin, he presses a kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek.

“God, I needed that.”

Taeyong sighs as he closes the door with his foot and shuffles through his room. He hangs up his robe and starts to gingerly apply lotion to his skin. After finishing his after shower routine, he puts on his favorite playlist, gets dressed in an oversized sweater and a pair of cotton shorts and finally changes the stained bed sheets.

“We really made a mess huh.” He mumbles and blushes when thinking about their lovemaking. Even after years of being in a relationship with Jaehyun, they both sometimes get shy about these things and never fail to tease the other about it.

After rearranging his plushies, putting the blue octopus he got from Jaehyun at the very front, Taeyong picks up the scattered clothes and puts them to the side to take them out later. Technically, that’s just putting the clothes from one part of the floor to the other but he purposely ignores that fact. At the end, he does a few easy yoga poses, just for relaxing and not, like Doyoung says, for other things such as getting more flexible to do certain things better. No, not at all.

“Ok! Let’s do this!” Taeyong claps his hands together and begins cleaning up his desk, pulls out one of his thoroughly used notebooks and opens a new page that’s not already filled with doodles. He grabs a pen but stops. How should he do this? He never really planned how to customize his clothes, he just grabbed a pen and started. But this time he already has a certain theme in his mind. He just doesn't know how to start and really doesn't want to mess this up.

“God this is frustrating.” Taeyong groans and ruffles his damp hair.

“What’s so frustrating Sweetheart?”

Taeyong nearly jumps out of his chair in surprise but immediately relaxes when he recognizes the deep mellow laughter of his boyfriend.

“You scared me.” He whines and Jaehyun coos at the older's cute expression.

“Sorry Baby.” Jaehyun laughs and closes the door behind him with his foot.

“I made tea and brought some snacks with me, does that count as an apology?”

“Add a massage and a few kisses and I’m satisfied. Oh, and some help please?”

“Sure Baby, what can I help you with?” Jaehyun puts down the food and drinks and leans over Taeyong’s shoulder to look at the still empty page of the notebook.

“You know how Mark has recently been obsessed with One Ok Rock, right?”

The younger nods in confirmation.

“Well, I wanted to make a hoodie for him with some of the album covers integrated but,” he sighs, “I just don’t know where or how to start. I guess I’m lacking inspiration. And that’s what’s frustrating me.”

Jaehyun hums.

“Maybe,” he promptly sits down into Taeyong’s lap who shrieks in surprise, “you could listen to some songs while doodling a bit. Maybe then the inspiration will come to you. Don’t worry too much, you’ll do well, even if it will take a while. Trust yourself Tyongie.”

Jaehyun tenderly cups the other’s face with his hands and presses a kiss to Taeyong’s lips. “I’m always proud of you and of what you do.”

“Ah Jaehyunnie, stop making me emotional, I was just asking for a little help.” Taeyong whines and buries his head into the other’s chest.

“But I helped you, didn’t I?”

The older nods and then lightly shoves the other out of his lap.

“Go sit down somewhere else, I have to concentrate now.” Taeyong grumbles in faux annoyance and Jaehyun grins.

“So I distract you?”

“Yes you do, and don’t be proud of yourself for that.”

Jaehyun laughs softly. “Well I am proud of myself. And of you, as always.”

“Jaaeee.” Taeyong whines and turns around in his swivel chair out of embarrassment. “Now that I have motivation again, please don’t distract me.”

“Oh Baby, I’m sorry. Should I just be in here and offer you silent support?”

“No Jae!” Taeyong immediately turns around again. “Don’t apologize please. But yes, can you please stay here?”

Jaehyun smiles and jumps onto the bed, burying his face into the freshly made pillows.

“Oh wait.” He exclaims and lifts his head.

Taeyong giggles at the sight of his boyfriend’s slightly damp hair sticking out in all directions.

“Do you need a hair band?”

Jaehyun nods cutely and stands up to retrieve the accessory from a table. But before he can put it into his hair, a warm hand stops him.

“Come here, let me do it.”

The younger obediently shuffles to the desk and bows his head down to make it easier for Taeyong to put on the hair band.

“There, all set.”

Taeyong pats the younger’s cheeks and coos. “God, you look so adorable. My cutie boy.” He pokes the dimples and kisses his nose.

“Now what did you remember?”

“Ah, I remembered about the tea and snacks. It’ll get cold soon so drink it in time, ok? I know you dislike cold tea.”

“I will, thank you Baby. You can take some too. Now let me work.”

“Sure Baby. I’ll play some music ok? Maybe I’ll get interested in them. Mark will certainly be happy about that.”

“Oh he will.” Taeyong giggles. “The baby will have another person he can talk to about them, of course he will be thrilled. You know how he is.”

Jaehyun fondly smiles at the thought of Mark excitedly babbling about the group and their 'otherworldly music, vocals and live performances’.

“I’ll try to get into them then. Everything to make him happy.”

“Awww Jaehyunnie. Let’s get into them together then! He’ll be even happier when he hears that.”

“Like a little family huh?”

“Yes!” Taeyong says excitedly, clapping his hands together and hops up and down on his creaking swivel chair. “Did you know that some fans see us as a family? I love it, it makes me so happy and the idea makes me feel all warm inside.”

“Well,” Jaehyun smiles and blows an air kiss to the other, “don’t you think we really are like one? After all, you practically raised him.”

“How could I not, he was and still is so precious.”

“He is!” Jaehyun nods enthusiastically and pouts when he hears Taeyong cooing.

“Your hair bouncing up and down is so cute. It’s so fluffy.” Taeyong can’t resist the opportunity and cards his fingers through the strands. “The hair band nearly slipped off your head. It is too loose, I should get a new one.” He mumbles while adjusting it and presses a kiss to the crown of Jaehyun’s head.

He then sits down on his chair and turns on his computer.

“Look, which one should I use?” He leans to the side so Jaehyun can have a look. “The cover of Eye Of The Storm, the writing from Ambitions or the cover of Niche Syndrome? I’m unsure.”

“Maybe everything at once?”

Jaehyun sheepishly smiles as Taeyong glares at him.

“You’re the artistic one here, how could I know? I’ll just turn on some music, how about that? Then you could sketch a bit, like you said you wanted to do.”

Taeyong pouts but nods. “Can you please stay here?”

“Of course I will Baby, you don’t have to ask. Love you.”

“Love you too Hyunnie.”

While Taeyong starts putting on some candles around the desk and windows, Jaehyun makes himself comfortable with a small plate of snacks on the bed and connects his phone to his boyfriend's speakers.

“What do you wanna listen to?” He asks between bites.

“Some Lo-Fi or do you wanna start with One Ok Rock?”

Jaehyun gets a shrug as an answer and he smiles, knowing that Taeyong is already too engrossed in his head.

“Are you sleepy?”

“A bit.” He mumbles back.

The younger nods and then opens his phone to text a certain younger man.

-yo.

-mark lee.

-Oh, hi!

-What’s up Jaehyun Hyung?

-are there some One Ok Rock songs that are soft or slower? i wanted to check them out but tbh i’m kinda sleepy so…

-OMG haha for real Hyung? Sure, just wait a sec haha! 

-I made a playlist with their slower songs, I’ll send you the link!

-thanks a lot!

-And there’s a compilation of acoustic versions of their songs on youtube and it’s like REALLY good!!

-more than one option, as expected from my other half <3 -Ah Hyung hahaha

-ㅋㅋㅋㅋ -but srlsy, thank you, you’re the best little bro!

-No problem Hyung!!

The moment Jaehyun pauses the currently playing Lo-Fi playlist, Taeyong looks up in confusion.

“Love, why did you stop?”

“Found something better. Or well, Mark found something better and sent it to me.”

“Oh,” Taeyong turns his swivel chair around, his big eyes displaying curiosity. “What is it?”

The answer lies on the tip of his tongue but he is unable to say it out loud. The sight of a sleepy Taeyong with tousled hair and his oversized sweater is simply too much for Jaehyun.

“Jae?”

“Oh sorry, I forgot what I wanted to say Baby.”

“It’s fine.” He giggles and goes with his fingers through his dark blue hair, messing it up even more. “So, what is it?”

“I asked Markie for some slower One Ok Rock songs and he sent me a youtube video of acoustic versions of their songs. I’ll just turn it on, alright?”

“Sure! Maybe that’ll help me decide!”

With a nod, Jaehyun starts the video and his ears perk up at the sound of acoustic guitars.

“Wow, he really sounds heavenly. I’ve heard their songs before but I never really paid attention to them. The singer’s name is Toru, right?”

Jaehyun cocks his head.

“Mh, I don’t think so? But it’s something with T, I’m sure of that.”

“Oh I remember!” Taeyong perks up and Jaehyun nearly coos at his cute expression. “It’s Taka, right?” He grabs his phone and then nods. “Yes yes. Toru is their guitarist. And the leader, like me! Oh, Toru looks really good.”

Jaehyun grumbles and turns around in faux annoyance, secretly smiling at the older’s loud laughter.

“Baby, you know you are the most good looking and cutest to me!” He blows a kiss and giggles cutely while munching on a few grapes.

With a sigh, Jaehyun settles against the covers, grabbing his boyfriend's phone to occupy himself while the other is busy. From time to time, he glances up to see the other hunched over his desk, the screen of the computer lighting up his face. He loves seeing Taeyong like that, concentrated and fully immersed in his craft as if nothing could ever interrupt him. And when Jaehyun leans a bit to the side, he can even see the small smile displayed on his Hyung’s face.

Sometimes he catches himself being so mesmerized by his boyfriend that he forgets everything but him around himself. Now is clearly one of these moments. Even from this distance, his eyes take in every detail of the other’s body, his thin but broad shoulders, the adorable baby hair at his nape, the slope of his nose and the oh so delicate hands that are currently busy sketching a new masterpiece. Many would call that phrasing too much but to Jaehyun, everything Taeyong creates is a masterpiece. May it be a full song, one line of song lyrics, a melody, a customized clothing or only a doodle on his wall. Because every one of these things are a product of Lee Taeyong’s incredible and beautiful mind and that makes them special and unique. At least for Jaehyun, who hopes that he isn't the only one who thinks like that. And he hopes that Taeyong thinks highly of everything he does too.

Everyday he feels lucky to be able to witness his Hyung being like that, so soft and still so full of ideas.

Sudden voices rouse him from his daydreaming and he flinches up, falling off the bed ungracefully.

“Fucking ads.” He curses.

“Are you alright?” Taeyong asks, trying really hard not to laugh at the sight of a cutely annoyed and sleepy Jaehyun. He stands up to help the other get up.

“Yea, just got a bit surprised.”

“A bit? You literally fell from the bed.”

“Sorry, I was close to falling asleep and I really didn’t expect to hear some random lady telling me about the benefits of the washing powders she uses.”

At that, Taeyong really can’t hold his laughter in anymore, laughing so hard that he has to bend over.

“God you- you’re so cute Baby.” He pinches Jaehyun’s cheek.

“I just got really scared.”

“I know Baby. Look, the video won’t have ads anymore, you can nap without any worries, ok?”

“Didn’t you say that you need my help?”

“Oh no no, it’s fine! Go sleep, you had the drama shooting today, I have the music to keep me company, I’m actually really enjoying them.”

“Me too. That’s why I nearly fell asleep.”

Taeyong presses a light kiss to Jaehyun’s forehead and gently pushes him into the pillows.

“Now go, close your eyes and rest, you’re alright and did so well today.”

Jaehyun nods and snuggles deeper into the soft pillows, grabbing one of the many plushies and hugs it. He can’t fall asleep without hugging something, he really is that clingy. The soothing music and other sounds in the background are making him more sleepy and before he knows it, he falls into a light slumber.

“-hyunnie.”

“Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun slowly nods and grunts, indicating that he is, more or less, awake. He turns his head in the general vicinity of where he thinks Taeyong’s head is and presses a sloppy kiss to whatever part of skin he can reach, that being the corner of his lips.

Taeyong giggles and softly kisses him back, their lips lazily moving against each other.

“You taste like toothpaste.”

“Mhh. I already brushed my teeth.”

“What time is it?”

“11:38.” Taeyong mumbles and Jaehyun feels the other lying down next to him. He immediately opens his arms and pulls him into his chest, smiling when the other snuggles even closer to him.

“How far have you come with your sketch?”

“I’ve finished it, I’m now deciding on the colors that I’ll use.” “Can you tell me what it’ll look like?”

Taeyong giggles and kisses Jaehyun’s slightly exposed collarbone. “That’s a surprise.”

“I see.” The younger snorts and buries his face into his boyfriend’s soft hair.

“Well, whatever you planned and however it will look like, you did well and I’m proud of you, ok? Don’t forget that!” The older hums and yawns.

After a few minutes of peaceful breathing, Taeyong breaks the silence.

“By the way Jae, what was your favorite song from the video?”

“Mh? I don’t know, I didn’t really pay attention after like the fourth song. From what I remember, it would be Wasted Nights. I think Mark played it often, right?”

“Yea, he did! My favorite was definitely Wherever You Are. I replayed it a lot and even downloaded the original version.”

“Is it that good?”

“Of course it is. Especially because it’s somehow so personal.”

“It is?”

“Yes. To give you a hint, it’s about us.” Taeyong sofly giggles and clears his throat. “ _Wherever you are, I always make you smile. Wherever you are, I’m always by your side_."

Jaehyun smiles and feels himself getting lulled back to sleep by Taeyong’s beautiful voice. Even if his brain is too tired to understand japanese, his heart still knows what it means.

“I love you.” He mumbles and by the time Taeyong answers, he is already deep asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from One Ok Rock's Wherever You Ar, a beautiful song! pls check them out, their music is really good! the yt video jh played in the story does exist, just search for "One Ok Rock acoustic", it should be the first video 🥰 
> 
> thank you to my friends who proofread a little and gave me tips! <3 
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading and comments are always really appreciated, stay save and healthy! <3
> 
> talk to me on twitter:   
> @kitty_yongie   
> or on my cc:   
> https://curiouscat.qa/95-97kr


End file.
